gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Daigo Hiromi
Daigo Hiromi (ダイゴ＝ヒロミ Daigo Hiromi) is one of Morito Hayama's former protégé and support character of Gun X Clover. Former as the border control in the United States, Hiromi was a male students under Morito's apprentice prior to "his" graduation alongside with Eleanor and Sabine, though the latter changed into a woman in order to "suit" Morito's taste for mature partner. In the wake of the aftermath, Hiromi joins Mikaido High School as one of its prominent staff. Character Information Appearance (To be added....) Personality (To be added....) History Little is known about Daigo's past before entering his life as a mercenary. Ten years ago, Daigo joined a "voluntary army" to suppress a civil war in Africa. When Eleanor mocked the mercenaries as inexperience soldiers, he and Sabine defended Eleanor by retort not to mess with the young woman. When the leader was killed by the guerrilla forces's ambush attack before the mission could even begin, Sabine and her comrades managed to survive the chaos while killing most of their enemies in a massive body count. However Zanbenee, Eleanor and Daigo were unappreciated by their remaining fellow mercenaries, who decided to crush the remaining guerrilla forces via the night raid. During a night raid onto the guerrilla force's stronghold, Daigo and his comrades (Eleanor and Sabine) went to the east side of the stronghold, though they ambushed and beaten by Morito until Sabine's arrival. Together, all three soldiers fought tooth and nail against Morito but they still outmatched and overpowered by Morito who easily defeated them in a swoop, causing them to fall down onto the ground. While lectured and encouraged by Morito, Daigo seemly inspired by his speech and became one of his protege. Under Morito's guidance, Daigo had to undergo his rigorous training to be a professional mercenary. During Morito's lectures, he also learned from Morito about "something-they-wanted-to-protect" was an essential element as a mercenary. Prior their graduation from Morito, Daigo received a dog-tag from Salim as his graduation gift before the latter's death . Years after his graduation, Daigo became a border patrol officer in the United States and because of his "respect" towards Morito, he underwent a makeover and transformation as a woman. When she learned over Morito's supposed "death", was one of few protege who became emotionally devastated. Manga Chapter 32 page Plot Teyotoyo Invasion Incident Summer Training Along with Kotonoha, Sorte, Mammon and Tsukuri, Daigo and her fellow comrades returned to the training island for their training. While the students went off to explore the island, she and her comrades were under Morito's strict training by cleaning Morito's Safe house. Secret Athlete Festival The next day, Daigo participate the conference regards the upcoming Secret Athlete Festival. Unfortunately for Daigo and Eleanor, with Rena support to her father's suggestion, they too also going to participate the festival as Team Teachers. Abilities and Skills *'Weapon Proficiency':As a mercenary, Daigo is capable to use any firearms. At one time,she even drives a tank in order to aid Morito and others to defeat the Teyotoyo Giant. *'"Proficient Fighter"': Daigo is proficient in self-defense martial arts. Gender Change Ability:One of special attributes about Daigo is her ability to transform herself into a man, her original gender. In his Super form, Daigo can inflict a severe damage three times than her "normal" self. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:S Rank Mercenary Category:Mikado High School